The Mute Pianist
by CapriSunFights
Summary: It's nice to know your alive sometimes huh? Well not for a certain green-eyed teen sitting at a piano, in front of over four hundred people. He knew he couldn't screw this up a second time. The last time Arthur preformed something composed by himself, he had a mental breakdown on stage and had to, be dragged out by two security guards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't we all love those sad AU's? Hahaha... What, am I the only one? Anyways, enjoy your despair~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Stienway brought them together**

For ages music has brought people together. Weather it was opera, orchestra, or heavy metal. In this story two people brought together by classical music, preformed on a piano.

"Mom! Do I really have to go?" A teenaged boy (almost adult) pleaded out to his middle-aged mother. "Yes, you really have to go Alfred. It will do you good going to this concert, maybe change your mind about classic and refined music. Besides if I have to deal with you blasting your pop, and techno music through the car the least you can do is to go to a one hour piano concert." Miss Jones grew up in a refined and prestigious house-hold. She grew up with Les Miserables, and the ballet Raymonda. All she wanted was to see her son see the beauty in the music she knew.

"What can I do to change your mind? Cook you a meal? Clean my room? Let you have access to the radio?" the blue-eyed boy asked in persistence."There is nothing you can do Alfred. Your eighteen years old now, its time you start acting like one."Alfred sighed in defeat and dragged himself to the expensive silver car. His mother, Ana, soon followed him, and started the car. After about an hour later, they arrived at the Lyric Opera house, in Baltimore.

Ana gave the two tickets to the clerk and shown to their seats. "I can't believe you would drag your son to a concert you know he won't enjoy." "Stop exaggerating Alfred, you can talk to about this after the concert." Ana snapped back

Only a few moments later the two heard a faint voice shout, "Ana!", over all the voices in the opera house. Then the voice got closer, and closer, until it was finally besides the two."Ana! I can't believe your here! Even on weekends you have to haunt your employes." The two shared a quick laugh before they got back to their conversation."Greg, its good to see you. Are you here with your daughter?" Ana inquired.

The two continued to converse as Alfred wondered who the man was. _"probably one of moms many underlings."_ Alfred thought to himself. It would make sense, since she was the vice president of a huge tech company, with many networks, branches, Jones was the daughter of a small tech company, and her marriage with Alfred's father was just a simple business partnership between two company's. But she didn't mind, she never had any intention to marry someone out of romance.

The lights dimmed, signaling the show was about to start. "Well we need to get to our seats. It was nice running into you." Ana gave her sweetest smile and dragged Alfred to their seats. 'Can't believe that I've been dragged to this classic fest.' Alfred thought, annoyed. Since Alfred was at a one hour concert, her decided to take in his surrounding. The stage was gigantic, and accustomed with beautiful massive red curtains. Since Alfred sat in one of the boxes, above him was the balcony section, which circled around the perimeter of the grad room, except not above the stage. Below Alfred was the main floor, which was a-lined with red chairs ,that looked like they're made of satin, but Alfred couldn't tell.

Suddenly the crowed hushed, and an elderly man came from behind the curtain. "Good after noon to all of you. I ask of you before the show starts that you silence your cellular phones, and not to make disturbances while the concert is going on." There was a pause as the man waited for some people to come back to their seats and turn off their cellphones. "And now, with our any further adieu, I introduce the young protégée of Roderick Edelstien, Arthur Kirkland!"

The elderly man exited the stage, and the beautiful red curtains rose to show a teenage boy about the same age as Alfred, sitting on the piano stool, readying his fingers. When Alfred's eyes landed on the pianist, he froze. He couldn't take his eyes from him. He began to take in every detail he could see throughout his prescription glasses. He noticed his slender body, the way Arthur's neck slightly moved as he gulped, the was his long fingers glided over the piano keys, and he noticed the magnificent green eyes that locked on the piano.

When Alfred heard the piano his heart stopped. The beautiful melody flowed into his ears and soul. His eyes widened, and he felt his heart drop. The piece started off light, as if it was snowing. Then as the song got to the middle, there was a change in the nice light melody. Suddenly his heart-felt heavier as the melody changed to a deeper sound, that made it almost unbearably sad. The piece was nearing its end and as it neared it went back to its light fell, and ended.

Everyone in the audience clapped. Some whistled out in approval. By the end of the song Alfred felt a damp sensation on his check. He went to touch it and felt the wetness. He hadn't realized he was crying. He looked up and the saw it. There was a painful look in his eyes. As if he has experienced things, no other average boy should have to go through.

The concert continued for an hour. Each piece preformed with more enthusiasm each time. It was amazing that Arthur was the protégée of an already famous man, but he also composed the pieces preformed tonight. By the end of the concert Alfred had felt tears on his cheek at least five times. Once the last piece finished, the crowed stop up and their was a thunder of claps throughout out the room. Some people whistle, some threw roses, and eventually Arthur stood from his stool and took the applauses.

The elderly man came back on stage with a bountiful bouquet of roses. Arthur and the elderly man hugged, and Arthur exited the stage. "Thank you for being with us tonight, we hope you enjoyed what musical talents Arthur had to offer. There will be cd's of some of his more-known songs outside for sale. We hope you all have a wonderful night."

As people began to leave the grad room Ana said, "So Alfred how did you like the concert?" Saying this she knew it was a rhetorical question, but she wanted to hear the words come out of Alfred's mouth. "I want to meet him" Alfred suddenly said. Ana was, taken aback for a second. She knew Alfred liked the concert a lot, but not so much as the composer.

"Alfred dear, I don't think we have time to go and meet Arthur." But as she turned to face Alfred he was already gone, off to meet the genius. As Alfred walked towards the back stage. As he entered the back stage Alfred saw Arthur putting on his coat, and the elderly man who was on the stage was talking to him. It looked serious, but Alfred wanted to meet Arthur so he barely noticed.

"Hello my name is, Alfred F. Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ugh school will end my life one day, because it kills. WARNING this chapter was, written while I was listening to Panic! At The Disco.**

* * *

It's nice to know your alive sometimes huh? Well not for a certain green-eyed teen sitting at a piano, in front of over four hundred people.

He knew he couldn't screw this up a second time. The last time Arthur preformed something composed by himself, he had a mental breakdown on stage and had to dragged out by two security guards. But lets face it he was 10 years old the last time. Now that he was older he should know better, be more mature about the subject.

As he readied himself he remember two key things of performing. One: Nausea is only a side effect of nervousness. Two: You must pour your soul into the music to move other people.

Arthur touched the keys, then pressed down on them. As he begun to play, he felt at ease. It was as if you walked throughout a door and said, "Honey I'm home!" It all felt so natural. After all, while others kids were at school playing 'hide-and-go-seek' Arthur was learning E, G, B, D, F, these are the lines of the treble cleft.

As he finished his first piece, he felt his heart waver, as if by ending this piece of music, Arthur would be ending a conversation he had with the audience,

even though he couldn't speak.

Once he finished the piece, the audience erupted in applause. Arthur kept still at the piano, but couldn't help for a second turn to his head to the audience, and giving a smile, acknowledging their applause. He was so confident about the first piece, that without Que he started on the second piece, while the audience was still clapping. People silenced once Arthur started playing again. The piece's he played next all sounded somber and sad like the first one.

When the concert was over, Arthur went back stage and sharply exhaled. It almost felt like a weight was, lifted off of his chest, but there was a part of him that wanted to continue to let his heart and soul out to the audience through his music. But all good things must come to a tragic, and sad end. Arthur then heard his grandfather say, '"Arthur you did excellent!" At the comment Arthur smiled.

Arthur's grandfather was the only actual person in his family that was, decent, that actually respected him. "You did better than I could imagined tonight! Everyone loved your performance." For a second Arthur was relieved of all problems. But then he came back to reality. Arthur kept walking as his grandfather praised him. Once he got to his dressing room he grabbed his coat, and snatched his phone and typed in, _'You keep complementing me, what happened this time?'__  
_

As Arthur's grandfather read this message, he sighed and said, "Guess I am getting worse at concealing things from you." Both of them stayed silent as they walked out of the dressing room. His grandfather gave him a sorrowful look and continued to talk, "I am afraid it's your-"

"Hello my name is, Alfred F. Jones. It's awesome to meet you! Your piano playing skills, are like, out of this world!" A obnoxious boy said loudly. Arthur gave his best fake smile, and turned to his grandfather.

"Hello, I am Arthur's grandfather, it is very good to hear you enjoyed my grandsons performance." As Arthur's grandfather greeted Alfred, he noticed how differently they spoke. It almost made Arthur want to laugh,(if he could) but he realized it was rude to judge him by his 'slang.' But it also made Arthur think, _'Why would someone like Alfred be at a piano concert?'_

Arthur finished putting on his coat then walked away from the two. The boy named Alfred watched as Arthur left the room, now fully understanding the mood. Alfred looked to the ceiling in thought, then asked Arthur's grandfather, "How come Arthur left without saying goodbye to you?"

His grandfather would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised in the least, but of course kept this thought concealed; keeping the same composed expression. But the question that rand in the back of his head was, _'Why didn't he ask why Arthur was so rude?' _

"Well my grandson is um, not one to speak, if you know what I mean. So to communicate he uses his phone, a dry erase board, or a pen and paper. Right now as you can imagine, he is very tired and would like to rest."

But Arthur's grandfather did question how Arthur would survive the after party, or himself for that matter, but decided to deal with that once they arrived there. The boy named Alfred's smile went down and he said, "Man! That's a bummer, I was hoping to get to know him better!"

He sighed, then a grin appeared on his face. "Say, many i ask you one thing?" Alfred came closer to Arthur's grandfather as he said this.

"What is it young man?" He asked.

"How old is Arthur?"

"He is eighteen, and going into college with straight A's might I add."

Alfred's grin grew wider and he said, "Thanks, that's all I needed to know."

Arthur's grandfather cocked his head to the side, in curiosity, wondering why a stranger would need to know this information. He decided to push the thought out of his head and focus on the night ahead.

* * *

"When did he first start playing the piano?" a woman said.

"He is so cute!" said another.

After his arrival being announced workers and other guest bombarded Arthur's grandfather, Harold, with questions. All of them knew about Arthur's 'predicament.' Harold tried to answer all the questions his best, but still had trouble answering them over the hoard of noise. As this was going on, Arthur walked to the couch in the corner of the room and a couple of women decided to sit with him.

"You are very handsome!" One woman said in a bubbly voice.

More women came and made comments, but didn't ask questions. The more they talked the more agitated Arthur became. but he knew he had to make it just through the one night. He took out his phone and book from his satchel. He then put his ear buds in each ear and hit shuffle on his _Phantom of the Opera _playlist.

* * *

"You have been invited to attend Jones Academy on a scholarship." Harold said reading the piece of paper.

Colleges from all over the word had sent letters similar to this one. Since his piano skills were actually of "genius" level, schools tended to aim for people like Arthur. All of these letters ended up in the garbage or as fuel for a christmas fire. Arthur hadn't attended any school that involved people since the age of thirteen years old. He had always been home schooled after his parents were shot and killed in their own home and his elder brother took over the company that there family owned. It had been five years since then, and Arthurs grandfather thought it was time for him to go to a school around people.

Arthur took the whiteboard from the side table and a marker from his pocket and scribbled on it, _"Throw it in the garbage were it belongs."_

As Harold read this he gave Arthur an agitated look and said, "Look Arthur I know these past five years haven't been a walk in the park for you, but I think you need to be in an environment that involves multiple different kinds of people."

Arthur stood up and wrote another message on his whit board. He held it up and it read, _"I don't want to go to a collage with a bunch of ignorant young adults that only want to party all night. I prefer the comfort of my home if you don't mind." _and with that he started to go up stairs.

His grandfather called to him, put he decided to ignore him for now. Plus it has nine o' clock at night so it has time to pay his brother a "visit." He continued to move his feet in a unconscious, automatic action to the room he would spend his night. He didn't bother to knock on the wooden door, he opened it and walked inside the bedroom.

The bed was in the right corner and he saw his brother, Allistor sitting on it. Arthur walked in the middle of the room and awaited for his older brother to tell him to do something. The auburn haired man got up and walked towards Arthur. Once he stood in front of the blonde, he pulled him by his hair and dragged him across the room towards the bed. Allistor sat on the bed and threw Arthur onto the floor.

"Lick my shoes like a dog."

Arthur quivered as he bent down to his black shoes. He stuck his tongue out and began to lick from heal to toe. Allistor licked his lips then pulled Arthur by his collar then shoved him towards his crotch. "You know the drill."

Arthur looked up at his older brother with pleading eyes. But he knew it was useless. The only look Allistor would give him was full of disgust. Arthur unbuckled Allistor's black pants and pulled down his underwear along with the pants. Arthur looked up at his older brother once again, not caring if his attempt was futile, just hoping his big brother could come back.

Allistor only sneered and kicked Arthur in his gut. Arthur winced at the pain and immediately brought his hands to his chest.

"You want forgiveness, you want me to be kind? Fine, I will treat you kind, I'll give you money, as long as you do as your told. But if you don't, then your sorry ass can get the fuck out of _my_ house."

That was it, follow orders, beg, puppy dog eyes. Arthur was truly his dog. Unable to defy masters orders. Unable to put-up testimony. Truly mute.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't seem like a bad idea when Arthur decided to accept his letter to attend this university. Plus, since it wasn't so much of a world wide known school, Arthur thought he wouldn't have as much anxiety. But right when he stepped on campus, he did not feel so prepared anymore. He felt the urge to turn around and leave. In fact he tried to, but as he was making his attempt he heard a slightly familiar voice call out to him.

"Arthur!"

He turned around to see a blonde kid about his age with blue eyes, and glasses. He seemed familiar but obviously not worth remembering if he couldn't remember him. That or their meeting was cut short.

The kid ran up to him and said, "Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I will be showing you around the campus today!"

Arthur was holding a board and marker and wrote on it in semi-messy handwriting, _"Thank you for taking the time to show me around."_

Alfred turned to look at Arthur and noticed how when he held up his dry erase board that there was a slight reddened tone on his cheek. Alfred rubbed his back with his right hand and said, "Really its no problem! A- Anyways! Lets Get this tour started! Umm, were should we go first? We could check out the cafeteria, or the recreation area..."

Arthur chuckled inward a bit, finding Alfred's need to please him comical. He wrote a message on the board. Once he was done writing his message, Arthur lightly tapped Alfred on the shoulder and showing him the board . _"Relax dear, just take it slow. We have as much time as we need."_

Alfred blushed at the message and sighed. He looked down to the floor then rose back up with a smile, "You're right, sorry just a little nervous. Im not to good with new people despite my awesome looks!"

It was a new feeling having an outgoing man in Arthurs life. He hasn't really met a lot of people to say that are up to par with Alfred's happy go lucky personality. He was like a child running around on an playground. He'd go from one thing to the next. He bounced all over the place and always had a big toothy grin on his face every two minutes.

The two teens went from the cafeteria, then to all of the club rooms, the recreation area, then weather or not they were occupied, they toured some of the class rooms. Eventually they stopped in the unoccupied English classroom and Alfred sat down in one of the pews. Arthur looked around the room inspecting it. The room was about the size of three or four regular classrooms put together. Most of the space was taken up by the pews, the front of the room having a desk and dry erase board.

Arthur eventually went to sit next to Alfred and settled down his belongings on the wooden structure that served as a desk. They sat together like this for a few minutes in silence. Of course Alfred was the first to break it asking Arthur, "You don't seem to remember me do you?"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred with confusion in his eyes. He took up his marker and wrote something on his board. Alfred watched as he wrote out the message, _"Sorry but I don't re-call ever meeting you before today." _

Arthur held up the board not realizing Alfred had already read the message. Alfred was a little hurt that Arthur didn't remember him from their initial meeting. But it was understandable considering Arthur look as if he was in a rush to get out of the place. Alfred mentally shook himself off from being hurt and ignored the feeling that had risen in is gut.

"Well its okay. We met after your piano concert at the Lyric Opera House. When we met you and your grandfather seemed like you had places to go. Your grandfather and I talked a bit."

Arthur looked at Alfred and after a couple of seconds his eyes widened. When Alfred saw this he smiled. "So you do remember?"

Arthur looked Alfred for a second and smirked. He uncapped his marker and wrote another message on his board. _"Don't assume when I widen my eyes that I remembered you. What if I had remembered __something else like today is the day that the milk expires." _

When Alfred saw this on the white board he began to laugh. He doubled over a bit and began to wipe tears from his eyes. When he looked back up at Arthur who had raised a questioning eyebrow and began to write something else on the board. _"Was the comment I made that funny to you? If its THAT funny it must not be hard to entertain you..." _

"It's not that, well it is sorta kinda that. It's just why would you make that comparison? First off, does someone like you even keep track of that kind of stuff?"

Arthur shook his head in response to that question. Alfred raised his hands and dramatically pointed them in Arthurs direction and said, "See?! My point is proven."

Alfred noticed Arthur reach for his marker again and abruptly grabbed his hand. Arthur looked up at Alfred his a surprised look on his face.

"How about you use a bigger canvas to write on for now?" Alfred said tugging on Arthur's arm to stand up.

Alfred dragged Arthur down to the center of the room and slightly pushed him towards to big white board that was before Arthur. Arthur looked at the board and gently put his fingers on the big board. Alfred eyed him for a second questioning what Arthur was doing. Arthur noticed Alfred's gaze and picked up a blue marker from a marker holder on the side of the board.

_"I haven't seen a white board, or any board for that matter this big in a while. I have been home schooled since I was ten so being here with all these people is unfamiliar." _

Alfred reads the message and grins. "I understand. I used to be home schooled to but my situation was the opposite of yours. I was homeschooled from when I was four 'till fourteen years old." Arthur stared at Alfred in a little shock. You couldn't really tell the child had ever been kept from society at anytime. He was such a sociable person and seemed to get along with people just fine. But Arthur did remember Alfred telling him he wasn't very good with people...

"You know.." Arthur look up at Alfred, snapping him out of his previous thoughts. Alfred had picked up another marker and began to write something above Arthurs previous comment.

_"YOU CAN WRITE BIGGER ON THIS HUGE BOARD."_

Alfred capped the marker and looked at Arthur. The other teen blushed a little bit in the realization that his small elegant words look out if place on the board. Arthur than wrote on the board in HUGE letters that took up the entire middle section of the board:

_"IS THIS BETTER?"_

Alfred grinned and gave a thumbs up to the green eyed teen.

The two continued to write on the board, Alfred making silly doodles here and there. Arthur making snide comments on how vulgar Alfred's doodles and jokes were. When they stepped back to see their handy work, they were looking at the average teenage mind in itself. The whole board was covered in different colored marker ink. Words Arthur had said were kept their since both were to lazy to erase them. Everything was cramped in so they both had more room to doodle and write out words. The two laughed at the mess they had made of the entire board.

As they were about to start erasing the board so the next class didn't have to do it for them, Alfred said in a loud almost shouting voice, "Wait! Drop that eraser!"

Arthur held his hands up hand dropped the eraser as if some police man had just yelled, "FREEZE!"

Alfred took out his phone and walked over to Arthur. Alfred moved Arthur in front of the board with all of their writing behind them. Arthur looked at him and arched an eyebrow. Alfred grinned at him, that was probably the twentieth time he did that today. Alfred wrapped and arm around Arthur and place the phone in front of them.

"CHEESE!"

Arthur blinked in confusion of the situation, then realized after another couple of blinks what happened. Alfred pulled away from Arthur and checked his phone to look at the picture. Alfred immediately started to laugh at the tiny screen in his hand. Arthur practically stomped his way over to him to see a picture of a goofy grinning Alfred, and himself with his slightly opened mouth and confused face. His cheeks were full of pink as he tried to snatch the phone away from Alfred. Alfred having the advantage of being taller reached the phone above his head. Arthur looked at Alfred with pleading eyes and all Alfred could manage to say back was, "This is going in the scrapbook."

Arthur teasingly elbowed Alfred's side. Alfred still laughing at his remark as the two walked out of the classroom. As they walked out the classroom Arthur thought, _"This place isn't too bad, I will be fine with Alfred by me..."_

* * *

**_A/N: _Yay fluffy chapter. I haven't written this in a while.. Whoops, haha time fly's when you are having fun am I right? I suddenly have gotten an inspiration to write so you guys who actually read this (if anyone does still read this) might receive some more in the future..**


End file.
